


Blue Crystals

by BinaryCode



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blue Blood, Engineer!Reader, F/M, Investigation, Reader is the head designer of the Rk800 model series, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags May Change, Thirium, forgive my geekiness for technology, human blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryCode/pseuds/BinaryCode
Summary: You used to be the head designer of the RK800 model, Connor. After the android uprising, you worked at a clinic for repairing androids. You often had to patch up Connor. One night, you analyzed the deceased android that Connor and Hank encountered today, but ended up got mixed up in a big mysterious mess that might change the faith of all androids...





	1. Blue Crystals

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow. I just wrote this for fun.
> 
> English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for any grammar errors.
> 
> This fanfic hasn't been proofread.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it though :)

After the success of the android uprising, Connor continued to work at the Detroit Police Department as Hank’s partner. Unfortunately, the RK800 model serial production had stopped ever since the new model: RK900 is out and in great demand. Making Connor (RK800) the last few of his kind. Some of the technology embedded in him had not been released to the market. Finding the compatible parts and biocomponents for him can sometimes be a bit challenging. Luckily, he has you to fix him up. After all, you were the head designer of the model RK800.

 

Usually, it was just a few dents and replacing damaged parts. Sometimes bullet wounds or exposed wiring. This evening was no difference. Connor came to you with a gun shot. He laid shirtless on your lab table and Hank leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

 

“The android started leaking Thirium?” you asked as you were trying to yank out the bullet deeply wedged in Connor’s left shoulder with a pair of tweezers.

 

“Yes. From his nose, mouth, and eyes.” Connor laid still as your hand firmly pressed his chest.

 

“Yeah. While he threatens to shoot. And then Connor here got shot by that thing before it collapsed.” Hank rubbed his forehead, chasing an android was one thing, but catching up with Connor was another.

 

“Why the hell did you designed him to prefer to choose the riskier choices to accomplish something?”

 

“He’s now a deviant. You ask him.” You took the chance to catch your breath after several failed attempts.

 

“The android was about to shoot the police woman. I preconstructed all the possible routes and taking that shot for her was the only way for all of us to survive…”

 

“Hold still!” you gave one last yank with all your might.

 

“Mmmfh!” Connor’s lips had sealed to a thin line as he tried to hold back a cry. Showing a face of pain. 

 

The bullet was finally abstracted. You helped wipe off the few droplets of blue blood that flew across Connor’s face while successfully pulling out the bullet.

 

“I’ll fix that shoulder right away.” You entered the chamber that stored spare parts and biocomponents for androids. “Will the android’s body be sent here?”

 

“Yeah. Maybe you’ll be able to find the reason why that fuckin’ thing had a damn nose bleed all of the sudden.”

 

“It’s because you’re a beautiful man, Hank!” You shouted while you were in the chamber to get new parts for Connor. Connor chuckled.

 

 

“Shut the fuck up, (f/n)!” Hank shouted back at your direction. “The fuck are you laughing at, Connor?”

 

“Sorry, Lieutenant.” Connor couldn’t help but started to chuckle again.

 

“I’m back,” You returned with a hand full of cables and a new shoulder plate. “Hank, could you come here and help me suck the remaining Thirium out?”

 

“The hell…” Hank mumbled as he unwillingly walked over to the table. You handed him a suction and told him to clean the blue blood in the bullet wound.

 

“So, when will the android’s body be here?” You asked while inserting new cables.

 

“It’s should be here any moment.” Connor was shifting his gaze between yours and Hank’s during the process.

 

“Why couldn’t you like… sedate him before you do these things?”

 

“That way I can let him test himself anytime and immediately know which part of him is not working properly. Plus, I’m sure he doesn’t mind. Okay, Connor. try to lift your arm, please.” Connor’s arm was shaking while lifting it mid-way. “Might be a lose cable. Hold on.”

 

“ _I mind._ ” Hank mumbled. “He keeps staring at us.” That sentence made Connor’s eyes shift to Hank’s. Making him left more uncomfortable. “Jesus Christ.” Hank mumbled as he looked somewhere else, trying to avoid eye contact.

 

“That should do it. Give it a try.” Connor raised his arm. Moving his fingers and wrist. “Give me an ‘OK’ sign if you think everything is working fine.” Connor gave the ‘OK’ sign. “Excellent.”

 

You placed the new shoulder plate on Connor and helped him up. Connor’s synthetic skin grew back to cover up the white shiny shell. You offered him some clean clothes which he happily took them. Heading back outside with Thirium splattered on a white shirt isn’t really a good idea. A hologram appeared on your desk informing you that the neutralized android had arrived and was sent to the other room waiting to be analyzed.

 

“I’ll call you guys if I find something.”

 

“Is there anything that we get for you?”

 

“I don’t think so. Thanks for the offer.”

 

“I should be thanking you, Miss (l/n).” Said Connor “If there isn’t anything else, then we’ll be on our way.”

 

“Nope. You’re free to go. Be careful next time. Both of you.” Connor nodded.

 

“Good night, Miss (l/n).”

 

“Don’t overwork yourself.” Said Hank as they left the lab.

 

“Got it. Good night, you two.”

 

* * *

 

_11:37PM_

You’re still in the lab analyzing the android. Earlier you gave it a full body scan and found its blood veins had ruptured. The walls in the veins had accumulated some unknown blue crystals and the metal rings that attach the veins to the biocomponents were severely rusty. You took samples of the blue crystals and analyzed the compounds in it. You noticed it contains some of the substance that were used to make veins for androids. Something might have corroded it. Causing the walls to go thin. The crystals clogged up the tubes like how high-levels of cholesterol would do to human’s blood veins. It’s blood pressure was high, and the fragile walls burst. You believe this is the reason of the leakage. Like it was having a stroke. _Androids having strokes? That’s a first._ Thirium leaked inside the android and oxidized the delicate circuits. Which lead to its processor and biocomponents to fail. Ultimately, leading the whole body collapsed. You were pleased of what you found. But a new question arose: What was the object that cause the damage inside the android’s veins? And how it got in there the first place?

 

You took out your phone. Wanting to tell them the facts you found. You called Connor since Hank might be sleeping or too drunk to pick up the phone during this time of hour.

 

“Hello? Connor?”

 

“Hello, (f/n). Have you gotten home yet?”

 

“No. Not yet. Listen, I think I found somethings you’d like to know about the android you’d encountered today.”

 

“It’s late, (f/n). You should be at home. A girl like you is not safe on the streets this late at night. You can tell me when you get back home.”

 

“I still need to so somethings before I get ready to go home. So, I might as well tell you and do it at the same time.”

 

 **O** _Tell her to go home first._

 **X** _Listen to what she has found._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~O~~ ** ~~_Tell her to go home first._~~

 **X** **_Listen to what she has found._**

 

“…I’m all ears.”

 

“I believe the main cause of the Thirium leak is because its…”

 

_*BANG*_

Your phone clattered to the floor. You felt a sharp pain in your right shoulder blade and you collapsed on the counter. Using your elbow to support your weight.

 

“(f/n)!? What’s happening? Are you all right?”

 

The lab coat you were wearing started dyeing dark red. You turned around trying to see the murderer that shot you, but they shot the lights and the lab went dark. There were several of them. You couldn’t see their faces, but you saw some of them had an LED on their right temple. You heard a zipper pulled open and heard clanking sounds. They must be putting the lifeless android in a bag.

 

“Get rid of her.”

 

_*BANG*_

The shot penetrated your chest. You fell to the floor. Lying on the pool of your own blood. You heard them exiting the lab.

 

“… _(f/n)? ANSWER ME!_ ”

 


	2. Key Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow. I just wrote this for fun.
> 
> English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for any grammar errors.
> 
> This fanfic hasn't been proofread. Might change the content later.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it though :)

 

Connor sat silently on one of the hard-plastic chairs at the waiting room. LED flickering red. His mind filled with succession of horrible outcomes. Each worse than the last. A tall figure at the end of the long empty corridor appeared through the corner of Connor’s eyes. Hank came as soon as Connor called him. Finally found the uneased android, he rushed to Connor’s side and sat next to him.

 

“Connor. You okay, son?”

 

Connor remained silent, like a nervous child who does not know what to do.

 

“It’s alright. Everything’s gonna be alright.” Hank pat his back trying to comfort the stressed-out android.

 

“It’s my fault. I should’ve told her to go home.” Connor head dipped a little.

 

“If you hadn’t continued the call, no one would know that she’d been attack and called the ambulance back then. You saved her.”

 

Connor immediately stood up right before the doctor in green scrubs pushed open the heavy doors of the ER entrance.

 

“How is she?” Connor walked up to the doctor with Hank beside him.

 

The doctor looked at the grey-haired man and the unfamiliar android. “Are you family members of (f/n) (l/n)?”

 

“We’re friends of hers.” Hank answered a bit impatient.

 

The doctor looked around the room. “Is her family here?”

 

“Her parents were deceased years ago. I found out while I was searching their phone numbers.” An uncomfortable pause lasted a good few seconds after Connor’s reply.

 

“Oh… Well then… Thank you for being here for her. She’ll need all the support she can get.”

 

“Cut to the chase, doc. What’s her condition?” Hank became a bit crabby.

 

“We’re able to stable her from her shock. She was very lucky. The gunshots missed the main artery. Organs were unharmed and no broken bones. But if she was sent here a few minutes late. She might’ve bled out.” The doctor held out a small piece of metal with a blue lanyard attached to it. “The bullet went straight through it. Thankfully, it reduced the impact enough for it to travel to the heart.” He gave the metal piece to Connor.

 

Connor eyes were locked on the pierced metal to analyze it.

 

_CYBERLIFE LANYARD – LED EFFECT DAMAGED_

_NAME: (f/n) (l/n)_

_ID# 412-682-1133_

_RFID KEY TAG # EM4263_

_(f/n)’S ACCESS CARD TO CYLERLIFE LAB_

 

“We have prepared an operation for the removal of the bullets in a few minutes. You don’t have to worry.”

 

“It’d better not be a fuckin’ android performing the operation this time!” Hank raised his voice a bit as the doctor went back to the ER.

 

The two waited at the waiting room. Checking the patient tracker screen hanging on the wall that listed the names and status of people that were under surgery. Hank, worn out from rushing to the hospital in the middle of the night, leaning his head to the concrete wall and stared at the tiled ceiling with his arms crossed. The place was dead-quiet. He wished that Connor would do his coin tricks that usually annoys him to lighten up the depressing atmosphere. But even Connor was too worried too do anything. After what felt like eternity, the operation was over. The screen changed your status from ‘surgery start’ to ‘surgery stop’.

 

The doctor returned to the waiting room. Once again, Connor’s cat-like senses made him stood up right before the doctor appeared, Hank doing the same right after.

 

The surgeon pulled down his surgical mask with a smile underneath. “The operation was successful. She has now been sent to the _post-anesthesia care unit_.”

 

Hank let out a sigh of relief. Then his cellphone rang. He walked away to answer it. “Excuse me.”

 

“I want to see her.” Connor eagerly told his request.

 

“She’s still deeply unconscious. The anesthetic hasn’t worn off yet.”

 

“…The fuck! Ben…” Hank was at the corner talking on his phone. “I’m at the hospital. Can’t this wait a little longer?”

 

“Please. I need to see if she’s okay.”

 

“You don’t have to worry. You can see her once we’re sure that she’s available.”

 

Hank sigh as he came to Connor’s side. “Sorry, Connor. We have to go now. Ben wants our asses at the lab.”

 

“Please…” Connor begged.

 

Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Come on, Connor. We can visit her after we investigate the lab. But now, we need to find out who’s the fucker that had the balls to do this.”

 

_O Leave_

_X Stay_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_O Leave_ **

_~~X Stay~~ _

Connor nodded his head as a means of gratitude to the doctor and left with Hank.

 

The detectives drove Hank’s car, heading their way to the crime scene. Connor looked out of the window. Even though the sun hasn’t appeared from the horizon yet, the sky started to light up the sleeping city of Detroit. Painting half of the dark sky with a tint of flame red. Filled with anger and determination, he promised to find the culprit that did this to you and bring them to justice. No matter what it takes.

 

* * *

 

 

They have arrived at the clinic for android repairs you’ve worked for a while after you quit your job at Cyberlife. Several police cars and reporters were blocking the way for Hank to drive through.

 

“MOVE IT! ASSHOLES!” Hank honked his horn many times trying to get the journalists to move.

 

Took longer than they expected, they managed to park the car along the sidewalk.

 

The police officer, Chris, was standing in front of the crowd. Trying to keep people out from going in. He waved hello to Hank. “Hey, Chris.” Hank greeted the officer as he got out of the car with Connor following behind.

.

“Morning, Hank. Morning Connor.” Officer Miller escorted them to the front door.

 

The glass doors opened as they came in the clinic. “So… you guys were at the hospital?” Chris asked as they were walking down the hallway.

 

“Yeah.” Hank swiftly answered.

 

“How’s the victim?”

 

“She survived. But not fully awakened yet.” Hank replied quickly. Not wanting to continue the conversation.

 

Chris nodded. Knowing Hank was not much of a talker. “Good to know.”

 

They saw police lines blocking the lab entrance. Ben was talking to some officers. Chris went back to maintain order outside of the clinic.

 

Connor followed Hank as he walked up to Ben. “Have ya find anything yet?”

 

“Not much. We tried to check the security cams. No footage was recorded. They went offline around 11:10PM last night.” The three passed through the yellow line and went in the lab they were in last night. “They’ve taken the android. Nothing else was stolen.”

 

The shards of broken glass from the ceiling light were scattered on the floor and tables.

 

“So, the android we’ve encountered the other day was the one reported missing eight months ago?” Hank placed a hand on the examination table where the android was once placed.

 

“We’ve confirmed that it was. Too bad that it’s now gone again…” Ben kept filling Hank in the information on his notes.

 

Connor began his search around the place. He headed to the counter where you were under attack. Found the phone you dropped after you were hit. He crouched down to the pool of half-dried blood he spotted on the floor. Sliding two fingers across the red, thick liquid and putting them to his mouth to ‘taste’ them.

 

 _Fuck. Not this shit again_. Hank cursed in his mind as he saw the back of a crouched down Connor near the blood, even though he knew he was just analyzing it. He turned his head away, rubbing his eyes as if he was able to erase the scene he just witnessed.

 

DRIED BLOOD

DNA Analysis: (l/n), (f/n)

Sample age: >9 hrs.

 

_Reconstructing event…_

 

Connor could see you leaning against the counter after being shot at the shoulder, dropping your phone, falling to the floor after another one to the chest. His physical simulation software confirmed him that you were facing the perpetrators after you collapsed. He took out the metallic key card that saved you from the gunshot last night. It was the size of a smartphone. A bit too big for a key card he thought. Connor felt a lump on the side of the key. It seemed to be a button.

 

He pressed it. Nothing happened.

 

He pressed it multiple times. The metal piece let out a buzzing noise. Then it stopped again.

 

He pressed it again. A bit longer this time. The middle of the card lit up a gloomy circle of yellow light emerging through the metal layer with a few smaller circles on the left top of the card. It projected like a camera.

 

 

 

_The key card had a camera feature embedded in it._

 

 

 

_Possible footage of the crime scene in it?_

 

 

 

Connor abstracted the memory card from the key. Picked one of the functional computers and insert the memory card in it. The computer screen started playing the footage it recorded. Thankfully, the card was not damaged.

 

“Lieutenant? I think you want to see this.”

 

Hank and Ben looked at each other a bit then came over to see what it was. watching the footage as it played.

 

Connor fast forward a few times to skip the part of you having Chinese for dinner, repairing Connor’s shoulder, and analyzing the blue crystal from the android. He paused at the scene where you were talking on the phone with Connor.

****

 

**_*BANG*_ **

 

 

Your body turned to face the trespassers. Unfortunately, they killed the lights before the camera could get their image. Connor paused the screen. Four silhouettes appeared in site. All had LED on their temples.

 

_Android involvement confirmed._

 

**_*BANG*_ **

 

 

The camera’s height plummeted to the ground. The view screen turned 90 degrees to the right. Making Connor and the others tilt their heads a little. They stuffed the android’s body in a big duffle bag.

 

“Wait. Stop.” Hank pat Connor’s arm. Connor paused the video.

 

“Zoom in a bit.” Hank pointed at the bag.

 

Connor zoomed in. The logo of the bag was visible enough to identify. “Outsiders” Hank read the logo.

 

 

 

_Bag logo: OUTSIDERS_

 

 

 

Connor hit the play button. The screen showed that the androids escaped from the same entrance.

 

“Looks like they’ve managed to hack the door.” Ben wrote down the new clues on his notes.

 

The video showed that the androids bolted to the left before the recording ended. Connor left the computer and head outside of the lab. He found a trail of blue blood that had evaporated. Fortunately, he was able to see it.

 

Connor followed the trail. It led to an exit at the back of the clinic. Connor pushed the door and head outside of the building. An empty parking lot. He continued to follow along the blue blood trail that had stopped at one of the car spaces.

 

 

 

_It took a car and left with the android’s body._

 

 

 

Hank slowly catch up to Connor at the parking lot.

 

“They took a car and left with the android’s body.” Connor told Hank.

 

“I’ll have Ben to check the street cameras to see if we can track down the car. Well done, Connor.”

 

Sounds of thunder rang through the sky. It started to rain.

 

“And just in time.” Connor looked at the blue blood trail slowly washing off from the rain.

 

“Come on. I’ll take you to the hospital. I think (f/n) is awake by now.” Hank turned towards the door heading inside the clinic. Connor smiled slightly and followed behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Hank and Connor arrived at the hospital. Wanting to visit you to make sure that you’re doing okay.

 

“What do you mean she’s been discharged?” Hank asked the counter woman with frustration.

 

“I’m sorry sir. She said that she wanted to go home. We did send a medical care android to aid her through the healing process.”

 

“I can’t believe this.” Hank walked away from the counter.

 

“(f/n) has returned home so soon?” Connor asked in confusion.

 

“Yeah. That kid is really pushing herself too hard.” Hank gestured Connor to come with him.

 

“Come on. We’re visiting her whether she likes it or not.” Hank smiled at Connor.

 

Connor smiled back. “Coming, Lieutenant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for spending your precious time reading it :)
> 
> Plz let me know any errors in the writing.


End file.
